


satisfy my curiosity

by frinkles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles
Summary: He’s pretty sure Yuta won’t mind if he asks. He thinks Yuta might even like it, that Mark came to him to ask instead of someone else.“Hyung, you’re…” he starts, faltering halfway through. “You’re—uncut, right?”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 38
Kudos: 568





	satisfy my curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah this is just about foreskin

“Hyung…” Mark waits until Yuta turns away from his phone, his full attention now on Mark, and Mark is already starting to regret his decision to speak up. He often gets a little nervous under Yuta’s stares, it’s always a little too much. Especially now, with what he’s about to ask. But he wants to know, and he wants to know from someone in real life, not from some sketchy internet searches.

He’s pretty sure Yuta won’t mind if he asks. He thinks Yuta might even like it, that Mark came to him to ask instead of someone else. “Hyung, you’re…” he starts, faltering halfway through. Of course now his Korean would fail him. “You’re—uncut, right?” he continues partially in English, and Yuta, understandably, doesn’t understand.

It’s not like Mark doesn’t know, he’s seen Yuta’s dick before. He knows what it looks like. But it feels like it would be better to go in like this, a little less bluntly. A little less ‘hey so because of our living conditions I happen to know exactly what you look like naked’, because that’s not something that they necessarily need to be reminded of. Mark thinks. Even if Yuta’s _showed him_ before. God, there really is no right way to go about this.

“You—your…” Mark gestures at his own crotch, miming the shape with his hand and God, that looks bad.

Yuta laughs. “I have a dick, yeah, if that’s what you were asking? You weren’t doubting that, right, Mark?”

“No, no, that’s not what I mean…” Mark giggles at the quizzical look Yuta sends him. This is so embarrassing, but he has already started. If he stops now, tells Yuta ‘nevermind’, Yuta is going to bring it up again, definitely. And probably very carelessly, too, around the others, _on camera_.

Mark tries to take a calming breath. It doesn’t calm him very much. The nervousness and anticipation humming through his body is bordering on arousal and it’s weird. “Um. You know, _the skin_.”

“Ohhh.” Realisation dawns on Yuta’s face, and Mark doesn’t like the way Yuta starts grinning at him. It makes the buzzing in his veins worse. “Yeah. But you knew that too, right?”

“Yeah, that—I did. That—that wasn’t my question…” He fumbles with his words, but Yuta never makes fun of him for it. He leans back against Mark’s pillow, smiling calmly.

“So you want to touch it?”

Well, that was certainly not going to be Mark’s follow-up question. Mark widens his eyes at Yuta, and then has to look away, because Yuta doesn’t seem like he’s joking at all. Yuta is really here, lying in Mark’s bed at eleven in the morning in a dorm that’s not even empty, asking Mark if he wants to touch his dick. But if he’s offering like that, Mark can’t really decline.

Mark glances at the door, as if Taeil would suddenly appear there. He rarely comes to Mark’s room just like that, but Mark can imagine him deciding to do so right now. It would be just Mark's luck.

“He’s sleeping,” Yuta says. “It was boring, that’s why I came here.”

That doesn’t mean he can’t wake up, though. But Yuta is literally offering Mark his dick. Mark doesn’t have time to weigh up the pros and cons. He needs to make a decision right now, and Yuta smiles at him, raises his eyebrows just a little bit and Mark finds himself saying “I—yeah. I want to touch it.”

Yuta puts his phone down next to him, and both his hands move to the hem of his long tank top, pulling it up to reveal the waistbands of his basketball shorts and underwear. Mark watches breathlessly as Yuta hooks his thumbs into the elastic. “I’m serious, yeah?”

“Yeah—me too.” Mark is entirely serious. _God_ , he wants to—‘touching it’ probably doesn’t cover what he wants to do. If Yuta would let him, of course. But most of all he’s really just curious. The way Yuta is looking at him, his small smile impish but yet so genuine, makes him feel like maybe they’re on the same page. It makes Mark feel a little more bold. A little less worried about messing up, about doing the wrong things, showing the wrong parts of himself. “Let me touch it.”

Without hesitation, Yuta pulls his pants and underwear down until his cock is free, and Mark looks at it unabashedly. He’s still so used to seeing circumcised dicks, his own, and most others he's seen up close, that Yuta’s cock looks weird flaccid, a little funny even. A wrinkled and pliable skin tube that reminds him of the water wiggle toy he had as a kid, and Mark wishes he hadn’t thought of that just now because it makes his childhood memories suddenly seem so much different.

He crawls closer on the bed, unable to look Yuta in the eye as he reaches out to touch. The skin is soft under Mark’s fingertips, velvety and yielding a little when he gingerly strokes from the dark curls at the base, to where it gathers at the tip.

“Does it feel different?” Yuta asks.

“Hang on.” Mark is not done feeling yet. He’s not sure how far he’s allowed to go, but he trusts Yuta to tell him to stop if it’s too much.

He folds his legs under himself until he’s sitting comfortably next to Yuta’s hips, and goes back in. This time he uses his thumb too, holding the tip of Yuta’s dick and carefully sliding his foreskin up and down, feeling the smooth head and the ridge of his crown underneath, slowly and attentively so he can remember the way that feels.

He swears he can feel Yuta’s dick twitch, and he braves a glance up at Yuta’s face. Yuta is looking down at his lap, at the way Mark is touching him and it makes Mark shudder unintentionally, grip maybe tightening a little.

Yuta sucks in a breath, and his eyes find Mark’s. “If you keep doing that, I’ll get hard.”

Mark’s arm jerks, his stomach feeling tight, the buzzing under his skin that he thought had faded away suddenly kicking up a notch. Yuta smiles at him again, so easily. No pressure, no teasing, no judgement, and Mark remembers why it was Yuta that he came to, to ask.

He draws his hand back so he can think more clearly, but keeps it high on Yuta’s thigh, close to Yuta’s own, still holding down his pants. “Is it—is it true that it’s more sensitive, like this? With skin?”

Yuta chuckles. “Ah—I don’t know? I don’t know what it’s like for—others, for you…” He nods towards Mark’s crotch, and Yuta talking about Mark’s own dick turns him on more than it should.

“Oh, yeah… I don’t know how, um. How to compare that. But, this…” Mark reaches for Yuta’s dick again. It looks a little fuller now, under its skin cover. Thicker and a little longer. And just from Mark awkwardly touching him for a minute or so. “This feels good?”

He doesn’t expect Yuta to laugh at that, but Yuta does, like Mark is asking a question he should’ve known the answer to. Yuta looks at him with sparkling eyes. “It does, Mark.”

“Can I—” once again, Mark doesn’t know how to go in in a way that Yuta would understand. “—touch more?” He tries to mime it again, helplessly smiling when Yuta snorts.

“You can do whatever you want. Hang on—” Yuta shifts around on the bed, and shoves his shorts and boxer briefs down to his thighs, freeing his hands. He drags up his top that slipped down and lies back until he’s almost completely horizontal, shoulders propped up by Mark’s pillow against the headboard. “I’m all yours.”

Mark wonders if Yuta is aware of what he’s saying sometimes. Especially now. Or how much it really means. It’s fun when they’re playing around, but the circumstances are so different right now and Yuta is still casually saying things like that. And Mark _likes_ it.

He breathes a little shuddery, heat pooling between his own legs, and looks at Yuta. At his leisurely expression, his gaze on Mark making a shiver crawl up his spine. Down his neck and clavicle, his bony shoulders sticking from the wide armholes of his muscle tee, down the lines of his body, his lean abs visible underneath the hand resting on his stomach, the shimmer of his belly button piercing. And further down, to his cock, that’s definitely half hard now.

It feels hotter now, too, when Mark closes his hand around it, and it's almost like Mark can feel it fill up in his hold. He pulls Yuta’s foreskin back, exposing the tip of his flushed glans, already looking slick.

Mark really needs to do it, he just really needs to find out if it makes a difference like this. If being covered by a hood of skin keeps it more delicate. The head of Mark’s cock is still the most sensitive part of his own dick, along with that spot right underneath it, but he can imagine the feeling is enhanced if you’re uncut. It makes sense to Mark, at least, but there’s only one way to find out.

With his other hand Mark reaches out too. He probably doesn’t need to get out the lube, but he licks the pads of his fingers just to be sure, and gently touches the sticky head of Yuta’s dick. He doesn’t miss Yuta’s quiet gasp, the way his stomach pulls tight. Mark’s own arousal throbs, and he carefully rubs Yuta’s glans, revelling in the way his dick twitches in Mark’s loose hold, more precum beading up. “It really is sensitive,” he mumbles.

Yuta hums. He seems to understand what Mark is getting at. “The skin itself is sensitive, too,” he says, guiding Mark’s hand to slip his foreskin back in place. “Especially here.”

“Oh, for real?” Why didn't he even consider that, of course it would be. He actually remembers reading about it once. He watches as Yuta directs Mark’s fingertips to the wrinkly edge and takes over, letting the ring of his thumb and pointer finger come up to it.

“Do you like it?” Yuta asks, and Mark chuckles at his straightforward way of asking. Yuta obviously likes it, but this was about Mark. About Mark getting answers to some questions floating around in his head.

If he has to be honest, Mark doesn’t know what he was expecting when he decided to ask. He doesn’t know what he was going for, why a simple google search wouldn’t have sufficed. If, deep down, he was expecting, hoping for something like this.

“I like it,” Yuta adds, making Mark laugh because that much was clear. Yuta’s dick is fully erect now, foreskin stretching around the head where Mark is holding it. Mark lets go and strokes him in earnest, sliding Yuta’s foreskin around, staring mesmerised at the way it moves with every stroke up.

“I like it too,” he says a little unnecessarily. He wants to know how else it will feel different, how—how it will feel if he closes his lips around it, if he lets the weight rest on his tongue. Yuta's reaction so far, better than he dared to dream of, makes him feel like he can go on. “Can I blow you?”

Yuta’s brow furrows a little, and for a moment Mark thinks he’s asking for too much. He’s already receiving way more than he was initially looking for. But Yuta says, “Sorry, what’s that mean?” and Mark gets it.

He smiles, and Yuta smiles back at him, and it’s way too fucking soft for the situation. For Yuta lying with his bare ass on Mark’s bed, for Mark’s hand wrapped around Yuta’s cock. For Mark asking what he’s trying to ask. “Can I suck your dick?”

“Oh.” Yuta’s grin is stupidly eager. “Of course.”

The bed creaks a little when Mark shifts, setting his glasses on the nightstand and climbing over one of Yuta's thighs for a better position. Yuta helps Mark, spreading his legs for him, and Mark takes a quick moment to recap where they are right now, how they got here so quickly. If it would be a good idea to continue.

He doesn't see why not. Yuta wouldn't be the first member Mark does this with, and it has never become weird. Their lives won't allow them to let things get weird. And if it does, they'll just have to pretend otherwise.

But Mark doesn't think Yuta would make it weird. Not when he's gazing down at Mark so openly, so— _lovingly_ , almost. Mark needs to look away when he's lowering his head down to Yuta's dick because it's making him feel shy, and the way the excitement is thrumming under his skin feels like it might show up as a tremble in his hand, a twitch in his body. And he knows Yuta wouldn't tease him about it, not in the way Johnny does, but Mark doesn't want it to happen at all. All he wants to do is suck Yuta's uncut cock.

He feeds his own curiosity first, breathing in Yuta's heady scent and lifting his cock until the tip touches Mark's lips. It's different from what Mark is used to, he didn't know he was that familiar with dicks but he can tell right away. Yuta's foreskin covers his glans almost completely, even when he's hard, and the skin texture feels different, soft and dry against Mark's lower lip. He presses a chaste kiss to the tip, as far as kissing a penis can be chaste, and giggles, glancing up at Yuta.

It's definitely different from Johnny's. There's no sticky residue left on his mouth, no overwhelming taste of precum when he licks his lips clean of nothing. It kind of feels like he actually has to work for it, and Mark kind of likes it.

Yuta just smiles down at him, his own hand now absentmindedly stroking over his ribs. He seems content with just letting Mark do whatever he wants to do.

And Mark wants to taste him. He slides the foreskin down just enough so he can lick Yuta's slit. Yuta makes a quiet sound, hips bucking up just slightly and he has to be extra sensitive, with the way he's reacting, Mark is sure of it. He presses his tongue flat against it, tasting more of Yuta's salty precum and decides he likes it, very much. Not that he was expecting anything different.

“Um—” Mark pulls back a little, pushing himself up on his elbows. He looks up at Yuta, unsurprised to find him looking back at Mark, but the eye contact still makes sparks of electricity course through his body, the buzzing still not ceasing. Mark swallows, unintentionally licking his lips again, and chuckles. 

Yuta smiles back at him, brushing some of Mark’s bangs off his face. “Yeah?”

“How—should I do anything special?” Yuta’s smile makes him feel too much, and he looks down at his cock again, tracing one of the veins with his thumb.

“Just do whatever you want. I’ll tell you if it feels good or not.”

“Okay.” Mark curls his hand back around Yuta’s cock. It’s a bit smaller than his own, a little slimmer. His fingers overlap easily. But Mark has never cared that much about size anyway. He’s much more into the evident pleasure Yuta feels, the way his cock twitches upwards, the muscles of his stomach working, his measured breathing.

He starts pulling Yuta’s foreskin all the way back, but lets go immediately when Yuta stops him. “Careful though.” Yuta laughs, his fingers coming up to stroke through Mark’s hair again. “Sometimes it’s a bit painful like that.”

“Sorry.” Mark smoothens the skin out over Yuta’s glans again. Yuta’s hand is warm at the back of his head, not doing anything, definitely not urging him down, but Mark feels compelled to lean down anyway. He wants to touch and taste and take more of him. “I’ll—I’ll just try.”

He collects saliva in his mouth, and fits his lips around Yuta’s cock, sliding down past the crown, using his tongue to spread his spit around. Yuta moans quietly, like a satisfied sigh, and Mark feels it reverberate through his entire body, humming in response. It makes Yuta’s fingers tangle in Mark’s hair, pulling at it but still only gently.

Mark wouldn’t mind if Yuta guided his head further down, used his hands to keep him in place, tried to fuck Mark’s mouth. Mark thinks he would like it, and he trusts Yuta. But for now this is good, too, allows Mark to just do whatever he wants. He pulls back slowly, taking note of the way it feels, drags his tongue all over it and tastes more of Yuta’s precum.

Instead of taking Yuta deep, he thinks he likes sucking around the head the most. He likes how he can move Yuta’s foreskin around with his mouth, how he can circle his tongue around the edge. And Yuta likes it too, clearly.

He pulls back a little, very aware of the strings of spit going from his bottom lip to the tip of Yuta’s dick. They break when Mark jerks his hand up and smears his saliva further down.

The head of Yuta’s cock is flushed dark now, shimmering wet where it’s peeking from its cover, and Mark doesn’t know why but he likes it so much. He leans in to suck just the tip again, and an uninvited thought popping up in his brain makes him laugh.

It’s kind of like sucking on a freezie, like this. Which is a horrible comparison, Mark knows, but he thinks Yuta would think it’s funny too, so he pulls back to say it out loud anyway.

It elicits a surprised laugh from Yuta, like Mark expected, but he didn’t expect him to sound so breathless already. “Does it taste like it, too?”

Obviously, it tastes nothing like frozen lemonade, which would've been really weird. It doesn't really taste like anything in particular, it tastes like skin. But Yuta's precum does actually taste a little sweet. Mark is pretty sure that's not related to being circumcised or not, though. 

“If you suck hard enough, you might taste cream,” Yuta jokes, and Mark snorts.

“Jesus, that’s horrible."

"Do you want that though?"

"What?"

"You want to make me come?" Yuta looks down at him, his hand touching the side of Mark's face, gentle fingers tracing the shell of his ear and Mark shudders. 

"Yeah," he gasps. This is way beyond what he was asking for and there isn't really a reason for them to keep going, if all of this was just to satisfy Mark's curiosity. He could just stop right now, he's got his answers. But, _fuck_ , he'd really like to make Yuta come. He wants to keep going until he's completely sated. " _Yeah_ , I want to."

He shifts down until he's on his stomach between Yuta's legs, unable to keep from grinding against the bed when he sinks down again but he doesn't care, Yuta is allowed to see how much he likes this, too.

He takes Yuta deep a few times, mouth meeting the ring of his fingers and spit getting everywhere, but he keeps going back to taking just the tip and using his tongue, fascinated with that rim of skin. And he wonders—

"Hyung," he starts, lips pulling off. He's unable to leave Yuta's cock though, mouthing down its shaft instead. “Can I, like. Put my tongue inside?"

When he looks up, he notices Yuta has started playing with his own nipple, but his hand is still now. "Inside? What do you mean?"

"Like—" It might be best to just show him, Mark will make sure to be very careful. He moves his hand up to keep Yuta's foreskin in place and leans in, the tip of his tongue sliding along the edge, and then he pushes it underneath.

"Oh, fuck," Yuta groans, his hips twitching up. " _Wow_." Mark takes it he likes it, but he doesn't pull back to ask, because fuck, _he_ likes it too. He's suddenly able to taste so much more of Yuta, and he feels his foreskin tight and hot and slick around his tongue, under his lips as he takes him in his mouth again, and it's so good.

He explores all under Yuta's foreskin, sucks and jerks him off at the same time and gets rewarded by Yuta's hitching breath and cut off groans and the shallow thrusts of his hips, restrained by Mark's arm holding him down. Mark realises he needs to stop now, before he's coming in his pants.

There's drool down his chin when he pulls back, and Mark wipes it off with his fingers, spreading it over Yuta's balls instead, cupping them in his palm. His cock is throbbing in his underwear, trapped between his stomach and the bed and he needs to flex his legs to stay still.

"Like that," he says, "did you like that?"

Yuta chuckles at the redundant question. "Yeah. It feels good." He wipes his thumb along the corner of Mark's mouth. "But everything you do feels good, Mark. It feels good because it's you."

"Yeah?" Yuta’s words are making heat pulse through his body, and Mark is horny and eager and it makes him lose some of his inhibitions, allowing him to be bold. "You like how I suck cock?"

"Yeah, I like it. I like seeing you—seeing you like that, sucking my cock."

"Wanna see me choke on it?" It's more of a joke, because that's what will happen if Mark takes him too deep because he's really not that good at giving head at all, but it comes out low and breathy and almost desperate and Yuta doesn't laugh, just stares down at him with blown pupils.

"Yeah, do it," he says, and Mark feels it in his whole body, heat coiling tightly in his core.

He holds Yuta’s dick steady with his hand and sinks down as far as he can, tongue flattening, his jaw opening wide. He takes him too deep almost immediately, lifting his head before his gag reflex can kick in fully, and takes a deep breath through his nose. Then he tries again, making sure to relax his throat, until he feels Yuta’s cock nudge the back of it. He can’t stop the spasming, and he can only stay like that for a short moment before he needs to pull off, coughing and struggling to swallow his excess spit, but Yuta’s reaction is immediate.

"Oh, fuck," he moans, wrecked and helpless and it’s all because of Mark’s doing. " _Fuck_." Mark wraps his lips around Yuta’s cock and goes down again.

If Taeil is awake right now, he would be able to hear Yuta. He might even be able to hear the noises Mark is making, trying to keep his throat open and breathe and not choke at the same time. But Mark doesn’t want to stop. Especially not when Yuta’s fingers dig into his shoulder and he pants that he’s going to come.

Mark pulls off again, using his saliva to twist his hand over Yuta’s cock, resting the head against his outstretched tongue. He looks up at Yuta, and they make eye contact for exactly one second before Yuta’s eyes squeeze shut and his head tips back. He stills, and Mark feels his warm cum hit his tongue in spurts, sliding down his chin and his hand and to Yuta’s stomach as Yuta groans and twitches.

Mark’s own cock throbs painfully at the sight, the taste of Yuta coating his tongue, his soft, drawn out moans. He milks the last drops of cum from him, and rests his forehead on Yuta’s thigh, panting and swallowing the sticky feeling in his mouth away.

With Yuta recovering, he gets his arm underneath himself and shoves his hand down his underwear, grabbing his aching cock because he really needs to come, too.

"No, stop," Yuta says, grabbing Mark's arm and trying to pull it up. Bewildered, Mark looks up at him, but Yuta continues. "Let me do it."

"Oh—okay." Mark draws his hand back and gets up on his knees, taking a quick glance at the crotch of his sweats. Confirming his suspicions, there's a nice dark spot right at the head of his cock. It’s probably on his sheets, as well.

But that doesn’t matter, when he’s got a spent, sated Yuta in his bed, cheeks flushed, dick still out, urging him into his lap. He climbs over Yuta’s thighs, and lets Yuta pull his straining erection free.

“Oh, damn…” A grin appears on Yuta’s face, gaze still locked on Mark’s crotch. “Oppa, you’re so big.”

“Oh my god,” Mark groans. “Are we really doing this now?” Still, he looks down at his own cock, thick and dark, the difference even bigger with Yuta’s cock already softening.

Yuta laughs, and drags Mark a bit closer on his thighs. “Come on, _oppa_ , let me get you off.” But he stops before getting his hand around Mark. “Ah, wait, should I…?”

He lets the question linger, and Mark looks up at him. Yuta has already figured out his own answer, it seems, as he brings his palm up to his face, and spits in it. He grins at Mark. “This, right?”

Before Mark can formulate an answer, Yuta closes his fist around Mark, finally giving him the slick heat and friction he’s been craving. “Oh my god,” Mark says again, bending forward and catching himself on the headboard as Yuta sets a relentless pace.

Yuta’s gaze becomes too much for Mark again, too dark and eager, the way he licks his lips is too much, so Mark looks down at his lap instead, both of Yuta’s hands now wrapped and twisting around his dick. He’s not able to keep that up either, his orgasm building rapidly, stomach tensing and balls getting tight.

“Comin’,” he manages to warn Yuta, before he explodes all over him, fucking up into the tight heat his fists create until he's completely drained.

He leans over Yuta for a few moments, eyes shut, catching his breath, feeling the buzzing energy in his body fade out into a pleasant hum. When he feels like he’s regained enough power, he pushes himself upright and blinks his eyes open, waiting for them to focus.

Yuta is spreading their mixed seed over his abdomen, tracing shapes with his fingers. He looks up at Mark with a wide grin. “Hey, that was nice.”

His guileless smile makes Mark feel giddy, especially now, right after his orgasm. “Yeah,” he says, smiling back at him. His hand joins Yuta’s, rubbing his cum into Yuta’s skin and tracing the shape of his abs. He halts when he gets to his belly button. “Wait, isn’t this bad? For the piercing?”

Yuta strains his head down to look at his stomach. “Nah, it’s fine. I’ll clean it. What do you think happens with piercings in the dick?”

“Oh—” Mark laughs awkwardly. “Yeah, okay, alright. I guess they can handle cum.”

“I was actually thinking of getting that, you know.”

“What?”

“A dick piercing.” Mark’s mouth drops and he feels his face distort, and Yuta laughs at him. “But maybe not. It’s kinda scary.”

“It’s _really_ scary!” Mark has seen pictures of it before, and just the memory alone is making him shudder and cringe. He can already feel the phantom pain of that massive barbell going straight through the head of his dick.

“I heard it feels good, though,” Yuta continues. “But maybe the skin is in the way. Maybe you should get it, instead.”

Mark knows it’s just a joke, but he still recoils instantly. “No! No way. What the fuck.” He climbs off Yuta who’s still cackling and opens the top drawer of his nightstand with the still sort of clean back of his hand, reaching for his tissues.

“It’s just a suggestion.” Yuta avoids the wad of tissues Mark throws at his face with a grin, and starts wiping off his stomach. Mark cleans himself up too, tucks himself back into his pants, and sits down on his bed to watch Yuta brush his dick with a tissue.

“Is there cum stuck underneath as well?”

“Probably.” Yuta shrugs, and finishes up. “I’ll wash it off in the shower.” Mark thinks he wouldn’t mind licking it out, either, but Yuta is already pulling his underwear and shorts back up. He stretches his arms over his head and yawns, and Mark naturally follows.

They fit next to each other on Mark’s bed, after Yuta shuffles to the side for him. There’s only limited space, but Mark is still able to get comfortable on top of the comforter, his head flat on the mattress. He let Yuta have the pillow, because putting their faces so close together right now, after what they did, might be a bit weird. Yuta might be able to smell himself on Mark's breath.

Mark grabs his phone, and nearly drops it again when he sees he has an unread message from Taeil. He doesn’t even need to unlock his phone, he can see the full message in the preview, saying only: _hey, be quiet_. Mark groans and curls up on the bed, the lingering feeling of euphoria disappearing immediately.

Yuta takes Mark’s phone from his hand, and laughs out loud. “Oops,” he says lightly. After he sees the distressed look Mark sends him, his smile turns softer. “Don’t worry, I’ll deal with it.” He reaches out to touch the side of Mark’s face again, gently squeezing his ear. “It’s fine. I’ll tell him it was for educational purposes.”

“Oh, jesus.” Mark starts laughing now, too. He remembers all he wanted to do was just ask Yuta about it, he wasn’t expecting to stick his tongue under his foreskin. But it was nice, though. And he did learn something.

Yuta climbs out of Mark’s bed, straightens his clothes and fixes his hair before he reaches for the door, and grins at Mark. “Let me know, if there’s something else you want to know. I’m always available for more questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frxdmr)


End file.
